Doodling Daze
by beneath the lies
Summary: Rin finds a mysterious book in the library. Whatever is written or drawn on it comes true, but sometimes, the worst monsters are the ones we create by our mere hands and pure hatred. Len/Rin, Noncest & Yandere.
1. construction

**A/N:** Yes, horror, oh yeah, bring on the horror/romance stories! This eerie idea kind of hit me while I was dozing off in the library in my school :-D. It isn't as scary as it should be right now, but trust me, it'll get bloody a few chapters later :-X. Not to mention I may actually include some crazed Yandere characters inside here... Okay, actually I was planning to make this a comedy and romance series, but I was craving some blood. mystery and gore, and I thought to myself "Oh, why not?".

This is non-twincest, this is a mystery/suspense/romance/horror/supernatural/comedy fic. Of course, I could add a little angst to my liking~

**Disclaimer: **Oh noes! I don't own them! I'm upset, so I'm going to run off to a corner and start sobbing like mad now! Because I don't own them! :'-(

* * *

Doodling Daze

Chapter One: Construction

* * *

I love expressing my emotions on a blank sheet of paper. It was the only item I could get myself to interact with. I could write anything I have always wanted on a blank sheet of paper, right? I could draw anything I want, and pretend that I was the imaginary character in the drawing. I have always loved drawing. It is a convenient way for me to hide myself under the covers, away from the people I have always hated. I couldn't voice out whom I hated, and why, not because I didn't want to, but because I couldn't do so at all. Oh, and no, I'm not a mute, so please don't misunderstand my words.

I just want to escape from reality. I wasn't that tough, really. If you were in my shoes right now and right here, then I would be certain that you would faint right now.

"She's here. The _pauper_ is here. Oh, what did I do to deserve this fate? She's not even part of us!" I heard one of the maids groan and stomp her feet angrily on the ground, while the others beside her broke into laughter. I tried to ignore them, and continued walking forward as though I couldn't see, like I was some dumb mail-ordered robot which only knew how to go all the way forward without halting. The brunette in front of me broke into a grin, twirling one of her silky soft strands of hair round and round her finger. She pouted her lips, staring into anything but me, and that look of hers told me that something horrible was going to happen.

I clutched my sketchbook tightly, pulling it closer to my warm chest as I walked forward to doomsday. I was sweating profusely, and it wasn't because I was afraid of the woman in front of me. It was because I was afraid she would do something horrible to my sketchbook. She could hurt me if she wanted to, but definitely not my sketchbook! I vaguely remembered the last time I stepped into her room like this, when she called me for the first time. She slapped me hard, accusing me of breaking one of her precious vases when one of her daughters did it.

It wasn't me, but I never got to clear my name, because I never had any position in this family. Oh, and I never knew who broke her vase. Nobody would be crazy enough to want to admit it, anyway.

"Why don't you show me what you have drawn," she suggested, stepping up closer and closer to me, and then grabbed my sketchbook away from me. She was so near I could almost count the number of nostril hair she got in her nose. I watched helplessly as she flipped through the sketchbook violently like it was some thrash, staring at the contents inside it with an amused expression.

"Please, Meiko, return the book to me," I pleaded, knowing that it would turn out nasty anyway. How many times were my attempts to get my things back from her successful? None, I think. "That book is very important to me. It's something my mother gave me before I left her and came here."

Meiko snorted, obviously displeased with my request. She closed the sketchbook without a second thought and held it securely in her palm. She seemed to be thinking for a moment, her fingers tracing the air like there were some patterns there. I sighed in relief when she pushed the sketchbook back to me, looking a little less grumpy then usual. "You can have it back for the moment. I wonder why you draw and write strange stuff, anyway… Your artwork and literacy skill _sucks_."

I ignored her blatant comment and reached out to take hold of it, and that was when Meiko took a step back and flipped through the sketchbook again. Seriously, what was her problem? She must have had nothing to do all day, or something. I thought maybe she would let me be free after I was forced to come here by my mother, but no, she had to make things worse for me. Maybe I should tell her to take better care of her daughters and sons next time, since she has so much free time in her hands.

"_Please_ return it to me, Meiko," I begged her once more, gritting my teeth harshly to force myself to swallow the hatred that was growing with every step she took. "Try to be understanding and put yourself in my shoes…"

I stared at her as she opened her mouth widely, forming an 'o' to express her understanding (maybe, just maybe, she'd understand my feelings). Her eyes were still glued to the images I managed to draw after three nights without sleep. She nodded her head slowly, turning up to look at the relief forming on my face.

"Changed my mind," Meiko uttered with a cruel and twisted smirk. The last thing I wanted to see was her destroying any part of my favorite item like it was her property or something like-

_PSSSHH! _

I stared wide-eyed at the scene before me, filling rage accumulating rapidly in my heart. My eyes reduced to angry slits when she carried on tearing away the last bits of my sketchbook. I really felt like _shredding_ her into pieces right now, wiping off that crazed smirk she had plastered on her idiotic face and making her pay for doing such cruel things to my hard work! I clenched my fists so tightly my knuckles were starting to turn white, and sweat was starting to form on the palm of my hands.

"What are you, angry or something?" She covered the distance between us, throwing the remains of my former sketchbook onto the floor mindlessly. "Let me tell you something, then. You're not one of us, and you're just a bloody illegal woman brought up by that disgusting wretch who stole my husband fifteen years ago! You do not have any rights to be angry with me, you little shrimp."

"I'm _not_ mad at you," I said calmly, forcing myself to relax, though my whole body was still shaking with raw anger. "I'm just happy that you decided to destroy the book. I couldn't hold on to the past, anyway. _Thank _you for your kindness, M'am."

Meiko snarled, a little shocked and angry that her plans to make me aggressively assault her failed. For your information, she has been using the same trick each year, hoping that maybe one day I would go hit her or something so that she could sue me in court and drive me out of the house like the stranger I was. Too bad I always knew what her plan was before she even successfully executed it, though she really got me this time round. I was angry, yes, but I would not show it. Not yet.

"Leave," she snapped, spinning around and tracing her steps back up the long spiral stairway. She was halfway up the stairs when she suddenly turned back to look at how I was glaring at her. "… Go to the library and hide there. Somebody precious will be arriving in a few hours time, and I do not wish for you to be seen here. Your sisters will have permission to come down, but you will not. Therefore, if I see you wandering around the place after I leave you…"

I stiffened, feeling a chill run down my spine as she finished her sentence with a harsh and evil look. "… I'll chain you up and leave you hungry for days! Don't say I didn't warn you, Rin."

Big deal! It was just another hotshot coming to this mansion, anyway! Well, I don't need any boyfriends anyway. I was lucky I had Miku caring for me in this family. Maybe she'd take a photo of him then show it to me. My sister Neru would probably suck up to him since he was rich. Luka wouldn't really care about hotshots. Well, the truth's there, they all got to see the hotshots while I got to face the dusty books sitting in the library for years and maybe millenniums now.

_I'm not jealous… I'm not jealous… I'm not jealous… I'm not jealous… I'm not jealous… I'm not jealous… I'm not jealous… I'm not-_

Well, screw jealous, I'm envious!

* * *

I could hear the clock tickling away as I continued wasting away five minutes of my life staring into the vacant air. My arms were folded neatly on the cold surface of the brown large table, and I rested my head comfortably on top of them, feeling lighter and lighter with each breath I took. I growled and shoved my face deep into my arms, and since nobody was in the library (everyone had gone down to meet Mr. Hotshot), I didn't and couldn't be bothered about mannerisms.

"Great, they all got to go downstairs and have some fun while I get to stay here and pound the table with all my might. Just… great. Wonder why Mother thought I would be happy living in a place like this," I complained, not giving a hoot if anyone happened to pass by and hear my sarcastic comments. "… No, this isn't even a place. Consider this an asylum for the mentally unstable people… like that witch on the main level below. Witch…"

_Tick, tick, tick…_

This was getting annoying! I talk to myself and I get the dumb sound emitting from the clock in response! If I hear another of the 'tick' sound, I'll probably go insane and-

_Tick, tick, tick…_

All right, that's it! Reading here beats lying down there like some dead animal! I stood up and sauntered over to one of the huge shelves arranged in alphabetical order, stomping wildly on the precious red carpet the maids of this house painstakingly finished cleaning recently. I couldn't care less if it was damaged. It would even be better for me if I managed to rip it apart or something!

I scanned through the thick books lying on the shelf, and casually took the one that was on the bottommost left. I didn't even read the title and I began to flip through it like it contained some massive important treasure.

"What and why the hell do they keep these books here?!" I screamed, flushing red when I saw something… inappropriate for minors like me. I pushed it back into the shelf, not caring if it got into the wrong place or anything. "Where are all the decent books, huh? That witch is really evil… Forcing me to read books like that!"

I grabbed another book and decided to look at the title first before I revealed its contents. It read something like 'The Gingerbed man', and I eagerly shoved the book back into its original rest position when I saw the huge effing '18+, not suitable for minors' by the bottom of the cover page. Luckily I didn't flip the book open, or else I'd die from a heart attack.

There was nothing here that would amuse me! Besides, all the books available here were either crappy pornographic materials, or maybe dictionaries! Wait, screw dictionaries, maybe they would even have blank sheets of paper here!

I was rubbing both of my hands together, preparing to leave, when I saw something that caught my attention.

"… What's this book? It's shiny and all that stuff," I said blankly, tip-toeing to reach and grab the book that was lying on the top of the shelf. "… I didn't see it before. Maybe I should have gone to the eye check up last year…"

There were tons of dusts and dirt on the cover of the book. Part of it was still shiny, but the other part looked kind of dull already. Faded letters were imprinted there, and I squinted my eyes, trying to focus on what the letters read.

"It says 'Erised'… Okay, what in the world is that supposed to mean, huh? Maybe the publisher forgot about the 'a' and misplaced it with an 'i'," I commented, clicking my tongue in disapproval and disappointment, striding over to where I was sitting at fifteen minutes ago. I sat down and continued to scan through the cover of the book, stopping when I saw a few tiny letters on the corner of the book.

"Now this reads… '12211101'! Great, first I have some weird typo errors, and now I have blocks of numbers! This book is sick," I briefly said, making a funny expression and flipping through the first page with mild interest. "Maybe it has nothing inside it… Hey! It really has nothing inside it! All blank, yellow dirty pages!"

I skimmed through the rest of the book and made a disgusted face, slamming the book down with more force than necessary when I finished. I was right when I mentioned about this library containing books with blank pages and dictionaries! Wow, great, the authors must be bored enough to publish a book that is blank like this… Well, if all authors publish their books as blank pages, then I would gladly take up the role and become the World's most Famous Blank book Authoress!

Now I'm back to square one, pounding the table with my knuckles until-

Wait. Wait, wait! I have a pen with me right now, don't I? I got my sketchbook torn by that evil witch just now, so maybe if I start vandalizing all her books here, she'll apologize to me (My wishful thinking)! By the looks of the library, it doesn't seem like Meiko likes visiting this place. All the books seemed so torn up and so dirty… Like they hadn't been touched for years already. I don't think she has the patience to check out which ones of her books have been vandalized by me and such. She wouldn't even know!

I flipped open the first page to face the dirty yellow paper of the book. The texture of the paper was weird, like it was made from something special, soft and smooth. It was different from the normal paper we all used in our daily lives. Now, back to the topic at hand. What should I draw? Maybe I should write. No, wait; drawing is better, because it requires more force. Maybe I could even do both. I could illustrate the characters first before putting them into strange plots and stuff. I just want to vent my anger on this useless sheet of paper.

"Let's see… Maybe a cute little guy would do. He could be the main lead in the story. Maybe I should give him lots of muscle, so that he would look cool and cute at the same time," I mumbled to myself, chuckling lowly as I thought of ways to get him to brutally murder the 'witch' in the story. "On a second thought… Muscles are too much. It kind of ruins the innocent looking hero. Maybe I should give him a shiny baldhead, so that he could blind the witch with his super smooth and round- H-hey! Since I want to get somebody to represent me in the story to bash that witch up, then why don't I make him my super evil twin?!"

I cackled and proceeded on to draw the base for my soon-to-be hero. I drew him a hair with a ponytail so that he'd look super cute later on. I provided him with the high school uniform I used to wear when I attended school (When I wasn't rich back then). I drew him eyes resembling mine, and lips pouting out as if he was sulking because of something bad that had happened.

"Your name will be Baldy, at the same age as me," I mentioned, giggling to myself at how stupid all this idea must have sounded like. It had been a while since I had created a character, though, and every time I did create one, I would be criticized for the horrible names I would give to them.

Next, I went ahead to scribble down the first event that would occur in my story:

_Meiko would want to kill Rin for her misbehavior._

Good, I was finally done for now. You must be wondering why I actually wrote that, since I would practically be sending myself to doom. Well, every hero has his or her own personal tragic story, right? I was thinking maybe Baldy would come into my rescue when he sees the mistreatment I was receiving, then he would beat Meiko to a pulp or something, and I would fall in love with him.

First comes marriage, next comes a baby in a carriage, right?

"Uhh, sorry for interrupting you, but…" There was someone speaking behind me. That would either mean that the evil witch has came here to get me to do the chores, or maybe it was one of my sisters inviting me down for dinner. I spun around and glared angrily at the figure standing in front of me.

… OH. MY. GOD!

"B-B-B-Baldy!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, pointing to my look-alike standing several inches away from me. He was exactly as I have described, blonde hair tied up neatly in a ponytail, high school uniform, short… Every single detail was there. I think I was going insane from boredom.

"Crap, a ghost in broad daylight! Get away from me!" I yelled, thrashing out my legs wildly, throwing out my arms hitting anything and everything that came near me. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see Mr. Baldy standing there with that puzzled expression on his face or something.

ANYTHING BUT BALDY!

"W-W-Wait, I think you got it all wrong," I heard him speak, his voice soft and smooth, almost like a surprised squeaky sound my sister would make. "I'm n-not a g-g-ghost! I'm the character you created in t-t-the magic book you have there!"

MAGIC BOOK? Wow, should I be happy that I have just created Mr. Baldy from depths of my twisted imagination?

"If you're trying to scare me, then too bad. You suck at lying, because magic doesn't exist. If you're going to tell me that it exists, then prove it."

"Write or draw anything you want there and watch it happen," Baldy challenged, grinning rather smugly. I ignored the strange look he was giving me, and started doodling something on the same page Baldy was created.

I grinned and inspected my finished production. It had been long since I last drew an animal, but who cares? It was a mutated kitty. It wasn't exactly mutated, but I like calling adorable animals 'Mutated'. She was really just a normal kitten with soft fluffy fur, so I think I'll call her Hairy. Baldy's slave driver.

_Meow._

I stiffened, feeling a little blue and sick when I heard the soft mewling and purring sounds of a cat. I almost jumped ten feet high when I felt something warm touch my skin… Only to find out that it was just a kitty licking me. It wasn't just any kitten, though. It had the same features I drew just now. To be specific, it was Hairy.

"Cool," I muttered, snapping my fingers and licking my lips sadistically. "It really works, Baldy. I think I believe you now."

"Is that all you have got to say? I mean people usually faint or scream and shriek when they see the things they draw coming to life. It's quite the unusual stuff."

"I can't tell you how excited I am right now! If this book really works, then I could use it to eliminate the witch, Baldy!" I was really getting hyped up right now. Maybe that's also part of the reason why I wasn't that freaked out when I realize the book is some sort of a black magician's trick. I could use it to my advantage anyhow, and advantages would mean a victory streak for me.

"… Could you _please_ not call me Baldy?"

"Why? I think it fits you perfectly."

"Excuse me? I have every single strand of hair intact like you do! The name doesn't make sense. Besides, it sounds stupid and ugly. Not to mention old… Choose something better for me!"

"How about Hairy? You have every single strand of hair, right? You sound hairy," I mocked, giggling out loudly and hearing my own laughter echo through the whole area.

"I'm not going to be Hairy! That's the cat! What's your name, anyway?" Hairy asked me, patting my head several times like I was a kid begging for a good treat. I shot him a ferocious glare, and he immediately halted his actions, laughing silently to himself.

"Kagamine Rin. Why?"

"I'll be Kagamine Len, then. I like Len, it sounds cool."

"NO! You're Oldie and that's it!"

"I'm Len-"

"OLDIE!"

"Len-"

"BALDY!"

"LEN-"

"HAIRY!"

"LEN!"

_Smack._

"Ouch!"

* * *

**Dotty: **Alright, now think back to what Len just mentioned just now. Whatever was written in the book would occur, right? Now refresh your memory and think about what Rin wrote just now. Or just scroll up the page and reread that particular part. :-X

**Hex: **Now she's going to be in trouble!

If you're wondering what the hell the word and number (12211101) on the cover page of the golden magic book meant, then think hard. I can tell you that both of them are vital clues to the plot in the future, so THINK HARD~, it means a lot. If you got it, then you guys get free cookies. If not, then continue guessing because I love mind games :-X

I'll give you guys a hint: 'Order'. ORDER!

What does that mean? What could that possibly have meant? Well, figure it out yourself! :-D I'll tell you sometime in the later chapters, when Rin herself has to solve the puzzle! **-Zips up-**

**Please Review!**

No, I'm not going to give a preview of the next chapter like I always do for all my other stories. :-X Keep guessing. XD

**

* * *

  
**


	2. trouble brews

**A/N**: Oh my Gosh, I finally updated in, like, five hundred years! Although I feel that this chapter isn't up to standard... I wish I could get to the action soon, but this chapter and this arc is necessary for the stuff to progress if you want to see yandere in the future.

Read the first chapter for disclaimers.

* * *

Doodling Daze

Chapter Two: Trouble brews

* * *

It was dark in here. There weren't any lights to help me see anything. I couldn't even see my own hands, or look outside from the inside! I was leaning and sitting on top of a mass of dirty and unused clothes in this dark enclosed area. I could barely breathe, let alone talk.

I couldn't hear anything except for my own uneven and desperate breathing due to the lack of oxygen I had, and the soft growling of my stomach. It was okay, though. Rin had gotten downstairs to sneak up some food for me. She told me that they had tons of delicious food in the kitchen like chocolates and hotdogs, but I wasn't really fond of those food because I have never ever tasted them before.

Chocolate just sounded kind of alien to me. I hope I wasn't gobbling down Garfield's meat. Hotdogs are worse. I didn't like munching on a puppy's slender meat, and I don't like people who eat fried dogs, so thank you very much. Maybe she'll bring some other stuff up here for me to feast on. Stuff that does not include various cartoon characters and maybe fried insects or boiled wigs.

... Did I mention steamed tree branches?

It was kind of weird, though. I remembered we were strangers who barely talked a week ago; we even got into a fierce fight over my name! Compare today with that day, and you'll notice something strangely amiss too; she seemed to be a little kinder to me today, teasing me and helping me to steal some food from the kitchen when I told her I was famished. I guess it was just her normal mood swings thing, and I should probably adjust to the way she behaves around me.

I heard the door of the closet I was hiding in creak open slowly. Streaks of light from the sun flashed towards me face, and I squinted my eyes, feeling a little hazy and dizzy from the lack of oxygen and light. Two warm hands soon settled themselves on either side of my shoulders, lightly shaking me as if attempting to wake me up from a sick nightmare.

I tried opening my eyes, but shut them instantly when I saw the blinding lights again. This was what happened when you get exposed to light after a long period of time in the darkness, huh…

"Len? Open your eyes," I heard a soft voice imploring, her voice like music to my ears. "Hurry up and get down to eat before Meiko comes in to check my room. Can you walk? Take my hands."

I nodded immediately, shifting and uncurling my now numb knees from my chest. I pushed my hands in front of me, searching for the hands Rin was supposed to be offering to me. Instead of hands, though, I felt something warm and soft, like the soft cotton quilt in her bed. Maybe she was holding some water-filled pillows or something to that extent. I sighed and continued pressing and pushing on the warm thing…

... Until I heard a sharp and ear-piercing shriek. Rin's gentle hands were immediately removed from my shoulders, and then I heard several crashes on the floor.

Wait, if she screamed, then something must have gotten her, right? D-don't tell me Meiko was already up here, and saw me hiding in here! I opened my eyes in an instant, almost unfazed by the light coming from the windows, and practically jumped out of the closet.

"Crap… Rin, where did you go? Where are you?" I screamed, looking around the room she was supposed to be in a minute ago. I couldn't see anyone.

"Len… I'm down here, you idiot!" I threw a glare on the floor to spot Rin lying beside tons of cracked glasses. There were some food scattered around her. I guess she must have knocked back the table when something bad happened. The thing was, what happened to make her scream like that? Anyhow, I rushed to her and got down on my knees, helping her up quickly.

"Are you okay? What happened, I heard you screaming just now," I said, rather anxiously. Her face was a little flushed, and she was taking in deep breaths almost as if she was trying to cool herself down. "I was kind of worried… I thought something happened to you."

"Of course I would scream, Len! Y-You were touching m-my…" Her blush intensified, and she looked down on her chest, blinking rapidly for several minutes with her mouth wide open. I just stared at her and continued fluttering my eyelids, clueless of whatever she was trying to imply. What was she trying to say, anyway? What did I touch that made her scream like that?

"What did I do? I didn't touch anything," I bravely mumbled, flashing a rather cheesy grin and ruffling my golden blonde hair. "Though I did feel something warm just now. Were you carrying some water balloons for us to play with later on?"

I stared in horror as she let out another scream. I didn't know what happened to make her scream this time again, honest!

"M-My chest, I-idiot!" She was covering her face with her hands, but I could still see the different shades of red on it. Her lips was slightly trembling, which either meant that she was afraid, or very pissed off with me. I took it as the latter, but I really didn't know why!

"The balloons can't be in your chest. Your chest is so flat… How can balloons be hidden there?" I had to let the words slip out of my lips casually. Out of everything I could say, I had to say that… which caused Rin herself to tremble with rage and glare at me with those bloodthirsty eyes. I wasn't afraid, though. I just tilted my head and stared at her in confusion, wondering why she was even mad in the first place.

"Y-You said I'm flat? Fine! I'm flat, so what?" Her hands were balled into fists of fury, her eyes wide and her lips slightly trembling. "I didn't know you like big ones! And I don't care! I hate you!"

Before I could say anything to defend myself, she stomped out of the room, a devious aura surrounding her. I blinked repeatedly, wondering if I should go with her or stay here and just go to sleep in the closet. Well, she _did_ tell me not to leave this place…

Luckily the book she found yesterday was with me, though. Who knows what might have happened if she used it, and most of all, abused it when she was this mad? She didn't know the book's secret yet… I'd better hide it in somewhere safe in case she comes for it.

Now let's get back to the topic. Should I go after her, or not? What she needs now is to be alone. Maybe she'll calm down after a while. And I don't really like apologizing for things I did not do! Hey, I don't even know what I did to make her this mad. All I did was to open my big mouth and utter some comments about that chest of hers, and she's like a tiger!

'What if she does something silly?'

No, Rin would never do that. She's a very optimistic person. She looked on the bright side of life and hung on despite the pain and sorrow she had gone through with the life she has been living right now.

'You've only known her for… a week, dummy.'

"Go away and leave me alone, evil mind controller! I'm sticking with my plan. I'm staying here. Besides, that was Rin's order. I couldn't go outside of this room even if I wanted to. If other people see me, then Rin and I will be doomed!"

'So you're letting her go? What if she doesn't want to talk to you anymore? What if-'

"Rin, wait for me!" I shouted despite knowing that she wouldn't hear me, and ran out of the room without even thinking about the consequences of my careless actions.

Once I stepped out of the room, though, I bumped onto somebody who was just about to walk in, and landed back on my butt with a 'thud'. The person whom I had bumped onto also yelped and jumped, moving away from me as far as she could.

I examined her from top to toe- emerald, swishy pigtails, slightly toned skin, pretty face, large lime green eyes gazing deep into mine, pretty face, pretty face-

"Hey, R-Rin! B-be careful of where you're going! Geez," She groaned, taking a step forward and holding her hands out for me. "You're lucky it's me you bumped into. If it's any other important character, then you'd be doomed."

Did she just call me Rin?

Did she just… thought of me as a frigging girl?

I stared at her then grabbed her hand, helping myself up with her weight. I looked around the large hallway adorned with a royal red carpet, and decided to continue looking for Rin. I didn't know what to say to this girl here, though. I had to either ignore her, or make it clear to her that I wasn't Rin.

The latter was obviously a suicidal choice.

I was about to turn to my right and walk that way even though I had no frigging clue where it would be leading me to, when the mysterious new girl grabbed my arm and pulled me back. I heard her mutter something like, "Meiko isn't very pleased right now. You shouldn't go find her at this time."

I glanced at her to find her looking deeply into my eyes before shrieking out loudly, covering her wide opened mouth with both of her hands.

"Y-you… You're not Rin!"

I panicked, wondering what she would do next. Without thinking much, I shoved her roughly into Rin's room and slammed the door shut so that nobody could see the both of us. She winced when her knees collided with the hard yet smooth surface, her hair swishing with every move she made. I leaned against the door and inspected her for a moment, hoping that she wouldn't have any external or internal injuries.

After all, I did push her hard.

"W-Who are y-you? W-What are y-you trying to d-do?" She stuttered, shivering against the cold contact with the floor. I waved my hands defensively in front of me, and grinned nervously, hoping that I would at least get out of this situation alive. "What did you do with Rin?"

"Wait, you're misunderstanding everything! I'm not going to hurt anyone! I just didn't want anyone to see me…"

"Are you a robber? I'm going to scream for help! You must have kidnapped Rin! Luka will kill you! Meiko will smash you with her fists! Neru will feed you with her cell phone! Mikuo will protect all of us! Kaito will torture you with ice cream! I… I will shove my leek into your mouth!"

I gagged at the last comment she made, and continued to defend myself against her weird accusations.

"No, wait, you really got it all wrong! I'm Rin's twin brother… Well, sort of… I'm Len Kagamine. Look, we look alike, so that's proof enough."

"W-what? T-that's fake! I haven't seen you before! And... This place looks like it's been robbed! Look at the food!"

I sighed and grunted something in annoyance. Now I had to make up a convincing story. "I came here yesterday. I couldn't get in through the door, so I got in through the windows. I was sent by Rin's mother to watch over her secretly. I was told your family would not agree to me staying over here as uninvited guests, so…"

"… I won't believe you. Not until Rin comes and tells the truth. You might be fabricating a story for all I know."

I winced at what she said, and let my limbs fall limply by my sides. It was the truth, yes, I was merely fabricating a story. It was all to protect myself, no? "… Then I have nothing to say. We'll wait then, I guess…"

The mysterious girl seemed to relax a little, looking at me through half-lidded lazy eyes. She picked herself up and seemed to be glaring at me wearily before her eyes eventually softened.

"… Are you telling the truth?"

"… Of course I am! Why _would_ I lie? I have nothing to gain to lie to you!" Ironically enough, I _was_ lying.

She sauntered towards me, a smile adorning her attractive features, causing me to blush a little. She stopped when she stood a few steps ahead of me, holding out her hands for me in a friendly gesture.

"My name is Hatsune Miku. It's a pleasure meeting you, Kagamine Len. Sorry for the hostility towards you just now."

"Right. It's nice meeting you too," I replied her instantly, wondering how strange this girl was; she was able to change her attitude from a hostile girl to a very kind and inviting one.

I took a few steps forward to take her hand, and-

Thud

…

"Ouch…" was all I managed to say. Pain shot up through my body, and I mustered all my might to push myself out of the warm body, which had fortunately managed to cushion my fall before I could hit the floor and damage my nerves-

CRAP!

A pair of eyes was staring at me curiously. Her lips twitched, and her face was completely and practically swallowed by flames and embarrassment. It took me a moment to realize that I had actually placed both of my hands on either side of Miku-san's face to support me and prevent me from crumbling back down.

"What are the both of you doing?"

I stopped and looked up at the doorway, and my eyes almost popped out of their sockets.

It was that lady with the brown hair.

Meiko.

_Crap_.

* * *

**TBC.**

My apologies!**  
**

Not very entertaining since I've not written anything for, like, months? It's just that I've been so busy with my exams but it's the holidays right now so I figured I may go back to writing here.

I think I'll update **Chasing Time** next, as long as my muses are working well. :D

Meanwhile... Review please?


End file.
